1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a system and method of integrating a print management system and an environment management system so that data read from printers on either system can be merged into a common view for the user.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There may be different types of management systems for a specified scope of management or for providing a wider scope of management. A specified scope of management may include a printer management system that manages a fleet of printers. A wider range of management may include management of an infrastructure of a city including building management, traffic signal management, central heating/cooling system management, energy management, and so on. The wider range management system may also include management of a fleet of printers.
Thus, there may be two separately managed sets of printers: one set under a printer management system and another set under the wide range management system. Thus, there is a need to integrate the managed data of the printers under the printer management system with the managed data of the printers in the wide range management system, so that both sets of managed printer data can be viewed on only one system.